


That charming poster

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, cute as hell doe, its just shameless fluff, literally this is just fluff. like, there is nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Connie thinks about the value of different things in her life.SPOILERS for Steven Universe Future: Episode 13 - Together Forever
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	That charming poster

**Author's Note:**

> GOD this was so fun to write. i hope u enjoy reading it even tho i think it's terrible <3

Connie wasn’t one to be sentimental about objects. There were a few she  _ liked  _ of course, but she wouldn’t really mind if they got lost or broken. 

However, there were a few exceptions. 

On the wall in front of her desk, she had a few pictures. Most of them were random paper clippings she knew she’d need and so she planned ahead; but there was one that stuck out.

It was a picture of Steven, when he was younger, wrapping an arm around a microphone that was much taller than himself and holding a ukulele in his other hand. He was smiling in that charming way that never failed to make Connie’s mouth quirk up slightly. 

She had had it for a long while now. In fact, when they had briefly stopped speaking, she was so angry about it still being  _ up  _ that she almost ripped it off her wall in an act of pure rage. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so angry; and for what, Steven leaving for a little while to go face-to-face with none other than the Diamonds, the gems that wanted him dead, after promising that they would face everything together, then he comes back and acts like everything is fine?

Maybe her anger was justified for that one, but she hadn’t forgiven herself for that thought. 

She couldn’t bear the mere thought of that poster being apart from her now. 

It just reminded her of a simpler time, she supposed. 

She snapped out of her trance as she heard a loud call from the street.

Connie wasn’t one to develop crushes.

But there were a few exceptions.

And she was reminded of those exceptions as she saw him standing in his little dress shirt and jeans, reminded of why she loved that dork, reminded of why she wanted to spend all her time with him, and reminded of the limited time she had left.

But, how important is studying anyways?

  
  



End file.
